


Night Chill

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gender Neutral, Gender Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Reader Insert, Romance, Self Insert, reader interactive, turbo fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: The night chill brings warmth when Ray is with you.[Saeran Choi/Ray | You].





	Night Chill

**Author's Note:**

> this is the level of fluff that makes your teeth rot out from your head. 
> 
> you're welcome.

“You look exhausted, Ray.”

“Are you concerned? You don’t need to be, I only stayed up a couple hours longer than I usually do.”

“Do you… ever sleep?”

“If it meant I could spend time with you like this, I wouldn’t mind if I never slept again.”

“ _Ray_.”

“Ha, ha-ha. Sorry, I shouldn’t say things like that. It’s impractical, after all. What good of a programmer would I be if I didn’t sleep?”

Of course, the truth to the matter was he had hardly slept since you arrived a while back. His mind brimmed with worry at his secret being revealed, heart pounded at any thought of being within proximity of you, and his excitability only agitated his focus. It was some kind of wonder that this game was running as smoothly as it was, given how inept he felt.

It was moment such as these, however, beneath the pale moonlight and crisp autumn air, everything he had sacrificed was worth it. He caught glances of you from the corner of his eye, the moonlight made your skin so much more radiant, and your hair twinkle like tinsel. 

You were positively ethereal. A creature descended from the heavens, just for him.

Ah, but that wasn’t true. That couldn’t be true. Someone so spectacular could never be his, no matter how much he wished for it to be true.

Ray hadn’t realized he had pulled you closer to him, his bent arm tightened around yours, relishing the sensation of feeling you there. Often times, he wondered if you were a phantasm; intangible and only a reflection his innermost desires.

And yet, when you pressed your side against his, head nestling against the sleeve of his coat, he was abruptly keenly aware that you were no illusion.

“Are you getting cold?” he asked cautiously, testing his words to assure they didn’t fumble away from him. “We could go back inside. I’ll get you some tea and a snack. How’s that sound?”

“No…” you replied, easing him to a stop and looked up at him. The smile you wore, despite your teeth chattering, melted his heart and sent his stomach into a series of somersaults. “I like taking walks around here with you. I think I just need to sit down for a bit and warm up.”

Without a word, Ray slipped his body away from yours and shook off his jacket to drape it across your shoulders, managing to catch you off-guard as you reeled away at the slightest.

“Oh. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you…” he smiled meekly, offering you his arm once again. “My jacket will keep you warm. We should sit in the garden for a while.”

“Wait, what about you?”

It was a surprise you, and himself, when he leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on your temple, lips resting there for but a moment.

Perhaps he was too bold.

Perhaps he wanted too much.

“It’s fine. I’m always warm when I’m with you.” 


End file.
